Stabbing Immortal Regrets
by Kede Diem
Summary: What happens when you try to break the sunshine? You will burn, you will hurt, and you will pay. An after shock of an AkitoxTohru. Don't worry, all will end well.
1. Rain and Snow

Hello, this is Kede Diem, supposedly back from the dead. Here we have a fic about one of my most faverite anime ever. The plot is twisted and wierd, but pretty well-done, I think. Just an FYI: In every Fruits Basket I write, Akito will be male. I can't stand the thought of a female Akito. Sorry for those of you who hate the idea of a male Akito! It doesn't center around him, so you should be fine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. If I did, I'd be rich and I wouldn't be here.

Just another FYI: This takes place three years after graduation. There will be long leaps through time, but I will give you plenty of notice, so don't worry.

Stabbing Immortal Regrets

Chapter One

Rain and Snow

The sky was crying again. Each tear slipped out of it's world and fell, further... and further... until it hit the Earth and shattered into a million pieces. It's pieces would then sink into the Earth for years, and then drain off into some ocean or lake. The scorching sun would then reach for it, pulling it back into the sky, where it would make a new raindrop. Each raindrop was made of the same thing. And yet, they were all nothing alike.

Tohru's eyes didn't catch any of this. They were locked on something else. Her eyes were the same color as the broken, wet ground that held her gaze. She, as the sky, released her tears. The ones she had been holding for so long. The ones she didn't care about anymore. They were like all of her happiest memories. She didn't need them anymore.

The pregnant woman turned away from the window. It was bitter cold in the house. The heater clearly wasn't doing it's job. She could hardly feel her frozen feet hit the floor with each step, and she didn't even try to open and close her hands. She sat herself on her milky white bed and placed a fragile hand on her huge belly. She didn't even glance at the picture on the dresser behind her. That was just another memory. She couldn't do anything with it except for wish it was real.

She gently laid herself down. Oh, the past. Every happy memory, all the happy times of foolishness. How temporary they had been. How immature of her to think that such useless, such meaningless feelings could last for all eternity. Nothing so beautiful stayed so beautiful. Nothing so powerful as hatred and pain could be so easily reversed.

Akito had taught her that. He'd said those exact words when he took her hand and made her his, forever. At first, she had fought against the awful words. But Akito's grasp was so strong, and the longer he held it, the more he realized it was something else as well.

It was... comfortable.

And so she accepted it. She sold her soul to the god of the cursed family, and she aquiested to his every request. She sat in a corner, hiding in her room as he ripped apart the people she once would have died for. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth as they screamed her name.

She had loved them both so much at one time. But now, they were nothing but useless tears that got in her way. They were nothing but distractions. Distractions that had and used the ability to cause pain. Well, she could cause pain, too. Probably even more, after all the happiness she had given. It was an act of betrayal. And it made her safe. Pain caused fear, and when people were too afraid to touch her, she was safe. She had never recognized it before. She had always tried her very hardest to touch everyone around her with happiness. But why? What was the use? They would all leave and abandon her anyways. They would move on with their worthless lives, never making the slightest effort to see their mistake.

The Zodiac members were very pitiful creatures indeed. Consumed by their pain, selfish as they desperately searched for fulfillment, for happiness and relief. And when they'd find it, they'd take it and burn it out, then look for another source.

So Tohru had stopped helping them. They could keep their curse.

And now they were putting Akito in the ground. Close to the place where they had put Kisa. Close to the place where she would someday be. Where her unborn child would be put when it died. Where she wanted it to be put. Where it deserved to be put.

Because it was the child of a monster. No matter how much he protested and put the blame on others, Akito was always that. The master of a cursed tribe. He tortured them and called himself their god.

But he was just like them.

AN: Sorry to interrupt your reading, but just wanted to clarify that this dramatic change in Tohru did not happen over night. All this is the result of her being broken. Ahem, one month later...

Hatori stared at an empty ceiling. It was merely a reflection of himself. Of his soul. His broken soul. In his heart, there had been hope that she would soften Akito and shatter his cruel, sharp barrier. Instead, he had broken her.

Hatori lifted a hand to his forhead. Akito. Shigure. Together, they had forced it all, although it helped nothing to realize the damage so late. The damage was done, and was continually getting worse. He wondered if perhaps he could've stopped it if he'd let himself see it sooner. But he wouldn't see it. He couldn't allow himself to believe it. He couldn't allow himself to see what Shigure was becoming, that he could possibly be a part of such a horrible thing. He'd literally grown up with the dog. They had been best friends. Hatori had thought he knew everything about the idiot. Apparantly not.

A sudden rap on the door interrupted the doctors thoughts. He sighed and sat up. "Come in."

A maid, one of the younger, newer ones, practically ran in.

"Hatori-san!" she gasped. "It's Tohru-san! Her water. Her water broke!"

Hatori stood. Seven months. A zodiac member, if he could keep him or her alive.

When he entered the room, he was greeted with eyes that were completely different then the ones that belonged to a girl he once knew. They belonged to an angry, broken toy that had been twisted by Akito. She gripped the sheets.

"Get this _thing _out of me," she hissed.

(One week later).

Life at the main house had frozen and gone cold. It was too cold to stay outside longer then five minutes. It was if the air itself was freezing up and dying. Every particle of gaseous matter was shriveling up forever, never to touch a person again.

It was beautiful. Beautiful how everything around him seemed so frozen, so dead. It was as if life itself had forfeited to the icy stillness of winter. Not that it was a rare thing. It did this every single year. But somehow, this year it seemed winter would never end. It was as if its bitter grip would consume everything forever, refusing to let go. Refusing to allow the sun to return and shine on anyones life. Refusing to melt into spring.

Hatsuharu Sohma just stood there, his face to the sky, allowing the it to fall on his face. A sharp wind cut at his cheek. He smiled and walked towards a building. He walked in without knocking and turned left. He opened another door and turned on the light.

"Hello, Hatori."

Hatori sqinted his eyes, adjusting them to the unexpected light. Recognizing the intruder, he sighed and sat up.

"Hatsuharu. Why are you here?"

The cow walked in, shut the door behind him, and sat down.

"Honestly Hatori, you can't isolate in here forever."

Hatori ran a hand through his hair. "I wouldn't call what I'm doing isolating. Either way, you just came out of no where and you have yet to explain your sudden return. I thought you weren't coming back."

Hatsuharu chuckled. "Some things won't let you go. But that isn't the only reason why I'm here," he looked the dragon in the eye. "I came in contact with Korea's top new assassin."

Hatori raised his eye brows. "You mean Yuki?"

The young man nodded. "He told me Akito had died and Tohru had given birth to twins."

"Did he now?" he put his glassed on. "So I suppose you're here to find out the details."

"Who are they?"

The doctor masaged his right temple. "The girl, Kari, is the tiger. Her brother, Kita, is the new head of the family."

"Huh. Interesting pairing."

Hatori looked down. "They will have to be separated. I've already found a home for Kari. Kita, of course, will stay here."

"I see," Hatsuharu played with an earing. "Where will Kari be staying? Where?"

"I have arranged it so that Kureno and Arisa will take her in until she's ten."

The cow smirked. "And then?"

"Then we'll go from there."

"You call that prepared?" he shook his head. "I also hear that Kagura just gave bith a month ago. Another member of the zodiac, I hear. The snake to be exact."

Hatori closed his eyes at the reminder that Ayame was gone and there was a new snake. "Yes. That is how it appears. "

"Well?"

"It's a girl. She'll be out of the incubator shortly."

Hatsuharu bit his lip. "What?"

"Kagura died in childbirth. Sora will be raised with Kari."

The cow's eyes were wide. "She's... dead? What happened?"

The dragon looked at him. "She had a heart attack during the final parts of the operation. I couldn't save her."

The younger man sighed. "So another will come. The question is when." He stood up.

"Honestly," Hatori said. "Leaving already?" Hatsuharu grinned.

"Come on, Hatori, I'll show up every once in awhile."

"Good. You do that."

The cow walked out.

(Two months later.)

Winter was coming to an end. It couldn't last forever, of course, but it had seemed that spring would never come.The clearing sky seemed like a miracle. The sun was peaking through the clouds for the first time in what felt like an eternity. Winter had brought so much pain, but also something else.

Life.

And as the grass began to appear, so did hope. Hope that this generation would bring happiness. Hope that bitter hearts would become humble. Hope that spring would come every year.

As Kureno's car pulled up, Hatori could've sworn he saw Tohru in the frame of a window from a building on the opposite side of the estate. And as Arisa stepped out, he saw her disappear.

Kureno and his wife walked up to Hatori, and after talking for awhile, Arisa took the child.

"Kari, huh? Strange. She doesn't look a thing like Tohru. But so much like Kyoko." A painful look crept into her eyes. Kureno put a hand on her shoulder. They thanked Hatori and left. Hatori smiled as they drove away.

And with every generation, there was hope that the curse would be broken.

Chapter One- End.

OK, that was more like a prologue, but the information is so critical, I just had to call it a chapter!

Anyways, I do acknowledge my reviewers, so please review!

Thanks!

Kede Diem.


	2. Black and White and the Dog

Hey, this is Kede Diem once more, with a new chapter!

This is a very important chapter, as it signifies a dramatic change that will help shape this fic into what it will be. Also, you will be meeting some new characters who are very... hmmm... shall we say... odd? Unique? Charismatic? Anyways, I hope you like it. Although these chapters are very important, they are somewhat difficult to make interesting. I try to make all my chapters as interesting as possible, so I hope you enjoy this.

Stabbing Immortal Regrets

Chapter Two

Black and White and the Dog

(10 Years Later)

Spring was appearing once more. It rustled across the trees and ground, commanding everything to come back to life. It sang to the air, warming it and filling it with its soft, Earthly scent, the one that was as old as time and yet as new as it was the day it was born. As wise as the sun, it still was a playful child, rushing through the trees and grass, chasing its own sound forever.

Even though it was a major change from the bitter coldness of winter, it still wasn't enough for Sora Sohma. She was curled into a ball in her bed with three quilts over herself, refusing to move as her aunt called her to come down for breakfast and get ready for school.

"Sora!" she called. "You're going to be late!"

Sora closed her eyes, telling herself to go back to sleep. She felt so heavy as she sank into her pillows. She was so sleepy. She yawned and snuggled to her stuffed boar.

Suddenly, something hard and lumpy hit her in the head. She looked up to see her school bag right next to her. Her head throbbing, she turned to face her attacker.

"Kari, you idiot. I told you not to wake me up!"

Kari tilted her head to the side. "Well, aunties word surpasses yours, princess slimy."

Sora sat up. "Prin...cess... slimy... ?"

Her cousin walked towards the door. "Breakfast is ready and if you're late again, Ms. Takeda is going to explode."

Sora bit her lip. "But it's so cold."

"Only to you. Now get up before I pour cold water on you."

That got her out of bed. She threw on her uniform and dragged herself down the stairs. Arisa looked up.

"Well, hurry. It's almost time to leave."

"Ah, we've still got fifteen minutes," said a voice. Sora pursed her lips.

"Why am I in trouble? Kubo looks like he just woke up."

The boy smiled. "Nope. I've been up since four."

Kari's mouth dropped. "Doing what?"

Kubo grabbed an omelet. "Watching TV."

"There's nothing on in the morning but stupid commercials."

"That and the news."

Arisa smiled. "Hey hon, can you mail off the bills by the phone on your way in this morning? I would really appreciate it." She took a step closer to him. "And I'll reward you for it later."

The three kids gave eachother disgusted looks. Kureno nodded. "I think I can manage." He looked towards the door, a quiet, sad look on his face.

"Dad?" Kubo asked, a concerned look in his eyes.

"Hmmm?"

"What is it? What's the matter?"

The rooster sighed, realizing his son's turn wasn't far away. "I have to meet with Hatori today." He looked at Arisa. "Sora and Kari won't be with us much longer."

"Hello," Kari said, rolling her eyes. "We're in the room."

"Stupid, selfish Akito," Sora muttered. "He just had to play with peoples lives a little bit more before he died. Dumb rule." She looked up at the ceiling. No member of the zodiac could live with the same people for more then ten years. Not only that, they had to be raised by a member of the zodiac. The whole thing really sucked.

Kubo stood up. "Don't worry, mom. Sora and Kari will still come to visit."

Kari mouth dropped. Auntie was... crying? That was so unlike her. She had never seen her cry, ever, in her whole life.

Kubo ran towards his mother, arms open wide.

"Kubo! Not before school!" Kureno cried, dropping his briefcase.

Too late. Kudo had vanished with a poof, and in the midst of his clothes sat a boar. Sora rolled her eyes while Kari sighed.

"Idiot."

"Dolt."

(Sohma House, later that day.)

Eight year old Tatsuya Sohma limped down the hall, cradling his throbbing arm, his cheeks streaked with tears. His left eye was almost swollen shut, and his lip had been busted open. He came to a door and gently knocked.

"Come in."

The boy opened the door and stepped inside. Hatori Sohma looked up from his papers. Shaking his head, he stood. He didn't even need to ask.

"What did you do to get Kita-san angry this time?"

The boy bit his lip. "I asked him if he wanted to play go with me, but..."

Hatori sighed as he took out his supplies. "Honestly, don't you think you should've learned your lesson by now?"

Tatsuya just started to cry again. Hatori just thought about things. Just as Akito had hated Rin, his son hated the new horse. Hatori was constantly finding the child beat up in a corner crying. He was always bandaging his wrist or his knee or his foot, always giving him ice for his face or arm. His mother let him do whatever he wanted, and it proved to be hazardous. Hatori actually looked forward to him turning ten. He could send him to live in a safer place. In other words, a place where Kita's eyes and ears weren't.

But where was that?

Hatori was finishing up on the kid's arm when a knock was heard at the door. The doctor glanced at the clock.

"Come in."

Kureno entered the room and bowed, his usual expressionless look on. Hatori nodded.

"I'm finished, Tatsuya. You may go. Try to stay away from Kita, OK?"

The horse nodded and left. Kureno shut the door behind him and sat down.

"Has anyone showed up?" he asked.

Hatori shook his head. "No. Kita is very clever. He will not call the family back together until Tatsuya is put into his new home."

Kureno's gaze went harder. "We will not give up so easily. We will not allow the girls to live alone with Shigure without a fight. We still have a week till the final meeting. Until then, we have not lost."

With that, the rooster left. Hatori sighed and masaged his left temple. "That was short."

(At a bar somewhere.)

Yuu Sotayama walked through the doors, tired from his long day of work. He spied a friend and went to sit by him.

"Well if it isn't Black and White!"

The man turned around, his face covered with piercings. "Hey."

Yuu sat down. "Whats up?"

The man sighed. "This is my last night here."

Yuu's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"I have a meeting to get to. In a week. I won't be back."

(End.)

OK, that is it! See ya soon!


	3. Black and White and the Dog: Part II

Hey, this is Kede Diem again with a new chapter! (Does infamous victory dance.)

Well, I really liked writing this chapter. Maybe this time I'll get some reviews? (Gives everyone puppy eyes)

Stabbing Immortal Regrets

Chapter Three

Black and White and the Dog: Part II

Yuu just stared at his friend, his mouth slightly open. He could not believe his ears. He scratched his head, trying to think of what to say.

"Um, interesting way to say hello. Please tell me you ain't serious."

Haru Sohma ordered another drink. "Sorry man. I really am. I'll give you an adress or something. You can come and visit me sometime."

Yuu ordered a drink. "That's it. All the booze has given you stupiditidus."

Haru rolled his eyes. "Maybe so, but it's gonna have to be this way. Thought I'd cut to the chase. Maybe it didn't come out right."

_Nothing you ever say does._ "Do I get an explanation?"

Haru combed his fingers through his long hair. "Hmmm. Let's just say that it's gonna bring me back to a place that I never intended to go back to. More or less."

_More or less? _"Where? Prison? Church?"

Haru pulled out a cigarette and put it in his mouth. "Nuh-uh." He lit it and blew out the smoke. "Home."

Yuu's eyes softened. "I see. When did you leave?"

"A couple of years after graduation. I still hung around for a while. Got chased away three years ago, though."

"By your parents?"

"Nah, by a damn kid." He raised his head. "A damn powerful one."

Yuu was now completely lost. He decided to change the subject. "Why did you leave?"

Haru gave him a stern look. "How badly do you want to know?"

Yuu tilted his head. "Bad enough."

Haru's face went blank. "Something... happened." He took a drag.

"Good or bad?"

Haru started to laugh. But this laughter was of a different kind. It was cold. I hadn't a trace of amusement or joy. No happiness. No excitement. Nothing but confusion. Regret. And pain.

"I'm not so sure."

Yuu shook his head. "Haru, what happened?"

Haru took another drag.

"My girlfriend died."

(Elsewhere)

Life in that house had become a memory. There once was so much of it. It filled every centimeter of the house. It was painted on the walls and it danced through the air. When one would open their mouth, they could taste it. It had been in a heavenly state.

And now all of that had drowned. It now resembled a decayed and cursed place. A cemetary full of memories. It would never be the same.

Shigure Sohma sipped his coffee while reading the paper. He smiled as he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in... Hatori."

The aging doctor opened the door and walked in calmy. He seated himself across from Shigure, Helping himself to a cup of coffee. "This place sure is quiet."

Shigure glanced around with an amused look. "Hmmm... I suppose you're right." He chuckled. "I'd say you don't come and visit me enough. And with Aya gone... well, there isn't anyone who will come visit me anymore, is there?"

Hatori sighed. "Why would I visit when you call me everyday telling me what you ate for breakfast?"

Shigure eyed Hatori mischieviously. "Hari, I know how you feel about this... situation."

Hatori recalled what Kureno had said. "You know it isn't just me."

The dog smirked. "I know that. But there is something you don't."

Hatori looked at him suspiciously. "And what would that be?"

Shigure scratched his chin. "I have no intention whatsoever of taking the girls in."

The dragon's shoulders slumped. "Oh great. Do I even want to know what you're planning?"

Shugure took another sip of his coffe. "No Hari, not terribly. But I will say this." He leaned forward. "You should realize that I only have the best of intentions for everyone."

Hatori looked at him skeptically. "And since when is that ever the case?"

The dog shrugged. "Come now Hari, have a little faith in me."

Hatori had about had enough. It was always the same annoying cycle. Shigure was an old dog, and he was always pulling his old tricks, trying to manipulate everyone around him, just for his own pleasure and amusement. He arose and made his way towards the door, Shigure grinning at him. The dog raised an eyebrow.

"Leaving so soon?"

Hatori sighed, thinking quickly of an excuse. "Kita is ill. He needs my attendance." And with that he left.

Shigure sipped more of his coffee. "I bet he does."

(Kureno's House, five days later)

Kari and Sora were washing dishes, and it was chaos. They had somehow gotten into a bubble fight. When Arisa finally walked in, the place was a disaster. She had told them to clean it up, and when she came back, it was three times worse. Somehow they had gotten into a flour fight. In a fit of rage, she had called for her son. She had embraced him, and sent the boar charging after the girls. When Kureno had gotten home, the entire house was a catastrophe.

"A...ri...sa...?"

The roughed up woman turned around and glared at him. _"What?"_

Kureno scratched his head. "Um, well... I think I'm going to bed."

"Dad," Kubo said. "The girls made me do it."

"What!" The three females shouted in unison. Within seconds, Kubo was hiding behind his dad.

"Nothing," he whispered.

Kureno sighed. "Goodnight everyone. See you in the morning." And with that, he left.

When he walked out the next morning, the place had magically become clean. He chuckled. He good-naturedly told everyone they were going out to breakfast.

In the car, things once again turned to chaos.

"Auntie! Kubo just pulled my hair!" Kari whined.

"Oh, shut up," Sora said. "No one cares."

Kari pulled Sora's hair. The rest of the trip went something like that.

When they finally arrived at the restaurant, Kureno thought he was about to lose his mind. "I'm going to go reserve a table," he said. The family followed him.

After they ordered, Arisa sighed. "I know why you guys are fighting so much."

Kureno nodded. "You don't want this transition to happen. That's why you've all gotten so much more violent."

For awhile, everyone was silent. Then suddenly, Kubo burst out crying.

"Why?" he sobbed. "Why aren't you guys strong enough to keep them here? We don't want them to leave, but... but why are we so weak?"

"Kubo..." Sora whispered. She looked down. Kari shook her head.

"I think we're all weak. There is just nothing we can do."

Just then, the waitress brought their food. She left and walked to opposite side of the restaurant. She tapped a sleeping man on the shoulder.

"Sir?"

The man woke up. "Oh. Sorry. Um, I'll have a number six."

"Alright, it'll be a few minutes."

"Yeah, thanks."

Hatsuharu Sohma put his head back down.


	4. Black and White and the Dog: Part III

Hola! This is Kede Diem again... with yet another chapter. But first I must take care of something...

Cai-Nikz: I love you! Thankyou so much for reviewing... yeah, I don't get why no one else is reviewing... (Shoots pouty looks at everyone) oh well. As long as people read I love you all anyway!

Honestly, my intention was for chapters two, three and four to be one chapter, but things didn't work out like that. This way you don't have to wait so long for a review. Make sense?

Once again, I really would appreciate reviews, and also constructive criticism... that's how we get better, right?

Anyways, on with the chapter!

Stabbing Immortal Regrets

Chapter Four

Black and White and the Dog: Part III

Tatsuya was crying again, this time in the corner of Hatori's office. He was there when the doctor walked in. He had a long gash in his knee and his lip was busted again. He'd heard maids whispering about how Kita had been screaming earlier. This explained everything.

"Tatsuya... I thought I told you to stay away from Kita..."

The boy looked up. "B-but he summoned me, Hari. H-he said he needed to talk to me."

"And what happened when you got there?"

The boy started shaking. "He asked why my mommy was so ugly." With that, he started to ball again. Hatori sighed.

"Where's your father?"

The horse rubbed his eye. "At home."

"You want to go get him for me?"

Tatsuya nodded and ran off. It was pouring cold rain outside. Hatori lit a cigarette and leaned back in his chair. He blew out the smoke with a sigh. That child needed to get into a better environment. The dragon just wished he could do something about it sooner. He was most certainly glad Kita's twin sister wasn't living at the main house. She was a very normal child, and Kita was a very angry child. The only time they saw eachother was at new years. And even then, when Kureno and his household would leave, Kita would be laughing, and Kari, Sora and Kubo would be balling. That was the power of this child.

Hatori lifted his head as he heard a knock on the door. Tatsuya came in gripping his fathers shirt.

"Tatsuya," Hatori said. "You may go home now."

The boy nodded and ran off. Hatori looked at the man standing in front of him.

"Have a seat, Momiji."

(Kureno's House)

Arisa was combing Sora's hair while Kari got into her dress. Kureno was combing his son's hair. They were all wearing warm colors, and they all looked like they were going to a wedding. The looks on their faces, however, made them look like they were going to a funeral.

"Mom... I feel sick," Kubo said. "I don't like this."

Kureno sighed. "None of us like this. None of us can do anything about it, either." He looked at his wife, who was starting to french braid Sora's hair. She bit her lip.

"I heard from Hana today."

Kari walked over to Sora, motioning for her to zip up her dress. "Really? What did she say?"

Arisa laughed. "She said the waves were telling her something good was in store for everyone and that we shouldn't worry." She tied a ribbon in Sora's hair. "I told her I'd call her tonight after the meeting. She said I didn't have to." She motioned for Sora to leave and for Kari to sit down.

"I like auntie Hana," Kubo said happily. "She's nice and kind of... well, enchanting?"

"Yeah," Kari said. "She's way cool. Sora, do you remember the time she shocked that hobo that was bothering us? He called her a witch."

Sora giggled. "That was funny. I thought the guy was going to pee his pants."

Arisa rolled her eyes. "She was always crazy... but she was a great friend." A sad look crossed the womans eyes. Kureno gave her a concerned look.

"Arisa?" He asked.

"It's nothing," she said quickly. "I just hope everything turns out OK." _That damn writer._

The family finished getting ready and piled up in the car, heading for Sohma house.

(Sohma house, an hour later)

Hatori sat behind the two girls, next to Shigure. Both men were dressed in black suits, there hair combed back. Behind them sat Kureno and Arisa, Kubo in between them. They were all waiting silently.

Hatori looked over at Shigure. The dog had his eyes closed and a slight smirk on his face. As usual, the idiot seemed to be enjoying himself. It didn't matter what anyone thought of him. And if wishes were reality, Arisa would have had that dog killed a long time ago. But that didn't bother Shigure. In fact, the more she loathed him, the more amused he was. It drove the doctor abosolutely crazy. Then again, he had been dealing with this kind of thing for years.

Suddenly the door slid open, and there, in a black yukata, stood the head of the family. His hair fell to his shoulders, and he was so white he looked dead. His eyes seemed black as his glare pierced through every soul in the room. His aura was definate; he loathed every healthy creature in the room, for no adequate reason really. He hated them all because he could, and although he was only ten years old, he was the most terrifying thing in th world to those girls, especially to Kari. As he looked at the girl he smirked, delighted to see her eyes shaking. He took his seat.

"We all know why we're here," he sneered. "So let's just get to the point. They, as members of the Juunishi, can't live with them..." he gestured towards Kureno and Arisa. "Anymore. We have to relocate them. However, only one person is willing to take them in. Shigure, I want an explanation."

"Of course, my dear Ki-"

Kita was up in a flash. His long finger nails clawed into Shigure's neck. He pulled his face an inch from his and lifted his chin. Looking down at him, he hissed, "Never, ever talk to me like you love me. I'm not so weak that I'll fall for the same tactics that my father did." He pushed the dog back and returned to his seat. Shigure bowed his head.

"There are many schools where I live-"

"I know the circumstances," Kita snapped. "I want to know what you're scheming, bastard."

Kari suddenly burst into tears. This was the kind of situation she hated. Kita snapped so easily. She had hoped the meeting would go without incident.

Suddenly, a painful jolt of pain emerged from her head. She let out a cry of pain as Kita brought her up to face him. His arms wrapped around her as he growled, "What's the matter, Kari? Do I scare you?" With that, he threw her to the ground. He kicked her. "Sit up."

Kari forced herself up, tears streaming down her face. Somewhat satisfied, the head of the family sat back down. Suddenly, the door slid open again. A man walked in and knelt before the head of the family. Kita scowled.

"Hatsuharu... why the hell are you here?"

The man sat up. "Uh, yeah... I want custody of the girls... I had a dream last night..."

Kita rolled his eyes. "You're late. Don't tell me, I already know you got lost. Idiot."

The cow shrugged. "Sorry."

Shigure stood up. "I thought I told you six, Haru."

He started to walk out. "I resign. He can have them." He walked out of the room. Kita rolled his eyes.

"I knew he was scheming something. Whatever." He stood. "As there is only one person who is willing to take them in, he automatically gets them. Talk with Hatori about the legal matters. I'm going back to bed." He walked over to the hiccuping Kari and kissed her on the head, and then left.

Arisa jumped up. "No way..."

Kureno smiled. "Hatsuharu, you saved the day."

The cow shrugged. "Sensei told me about the meeting. I just thought that I'd come. Besides," he hugged both of the girls. "I love these kids."

Sora looked at Kari. "Um... are you OK?"

The tiger nodded. "It hurts, but I'm OK." Arisa fixed her hair.

Kubo tilted his head. "Where are you going to live?"

Hatori gave Hatsuharu a paper. "We will take care of all the financial issues. This will be your new apartment. Momiji gave us hookups."

The cow nodded. "I'll get some furniture. You guys can move in this weekend."

Hatori watched them talk together. He sighed. Shigure, Shigure, Shigure. He would never figure the dog out.

Kureno and company eventually left. The cow started to walk out as well.

"Haru," Hatori said. The man turned around.

"Thankyou."

The smiled and left. The maids hurried in to clean up the blood on the floor.


	5. Definition of Outsider

Hiya people, it's just me again. It's so strange... I get a lot of hits but not very many reviews... so I'd just like to ask with bulging puppy eyes that people leave me some advice!

Thankyou so much again, Cai-nikz! Uh, if it helps settle your soul any, there will be flashbacks in upcoming chapters... and Kita and Kari are similar to their parents, but you'll find out they're much different

Even without the reviews, thankyou soooooo much to everyone who reads my fic!

OK, Kede, shut your trap and lets get on with the next chapter!

Stabbing Immortal Regrets

Chapter Five

Another Outsider

(5 years later)

Kari and Sora Sohma lived with their cousin, Hatsuharu Sohma, in a two bedroom apartment. Haru-san (as they called him) of course had one room to himself. Kari and Sora shared the other. Haru hadn't gone black in a while, as he really hadn't had much of a reason to. True, Sora and Kari fought occasionally, but it had gotten better over the years, and Haru usually found it amusing. The girls had become best friends, and the family now lived in peace, most of the time anyways. The girls still kept in touch with Kureno and Arisa, who had been torn ever since Kita separated them from Kubo, who, along with Tatsuya, now lived with Shigure. Everyone now had a somewhat more tolerant idea of Shigure, ever since the meeting five years ago. Arisa still hated him, but she didn't worry very much about her son. Shigure was a pervert, but he wasn't a molester. Still, she sent him threatening e-mails every once in awhile just to keep him in place. Shigure of course, just laughed them off.

When Haru walked into the kitchen that morning, Kari and Sora were finishing rice omelets, and there was one on the counter waiting for their cousin. Looking at the clock, the cow became confused.

"Why are you guys up so early? And making breakfast?"

Both Sora and Kari rolled their eyes. Just then, Haru noticed they were both in their school uniforms. He laughed.

"Todays your first day at the highschool... right. Guess I forgot. Used to be my school, you know." He sat down and took a bite of his omelet. "You guys are lucky to be in the same class."

Kari bit her lip. "Haru-san, will you walk with us to school today?"

"Yeah," Sora added. "We'd really appreciate it..."

The cow raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Kari shrugged. "To keep the guys away."

Haru sighed. "Would you want me to walk with you everyday? Come on guys, just be careful. There's always Hatori if anything major happens."

Sora scratched her head. "What if-"

"Nuh-uh. No what if's. Just go to school. You'll be fine."

After a long argument that went something like that, both girls admitted defeat and left for school without the cow. Haru was getting ready to go back to bed when the phone rang.

"Hey, this is Hatsuharu," the man said picking it up. After a moment of silence, he heard a familiar voice.

"I have three fourths of a mind to kill that bastard."

Haru sighed. "Yuki. It's been awhile."

"It has. If I had things my way, it would have been longer."

"So?"

"So my plans have been spoiled."

Haru tilted his head. "Why is that?"

Yuki growled. "It would seem the head of the family is calling the juunishi together again."

"I see. So he's the person you want to kill. My advice? Forget it. He won't be alive forever. Have a little patience."

"I wouldn't kill a kid anyways. Don't know why I'm calling a person like him a kid..."

"Huh. So you're heading back?"

"I'm going to take my time. But I'll be back within a year."

Haru leaned back. "I have something interesting for you."

"Huh."

The cow put a cigarette in his mouth. "Kari and Sora are starting at our old school today..."

Kari and Sora sat next to eachother in their classroom, waiting for the bell to ring. In the back of the room. Not talking to anyone. Same as in elementry.

In middle school, they had gone to an all girls academy. It was expensive, but they loved it. They had felt safe. Looking back, the girls realized they should've known it could never have lasted forever. They should've known that this was part of the torment. All of their friends were sent to America to study. Kita wouldn't let them go.

The bell suddenly rung, and the school turned to chaos. Students came rushing in, girls fought over places to sit, boys jumped around the classroom, and Kari and Sora tried to dissappear. It didn't work, and the bell finally rung.

Everyone was in there seats when the teacher finally walked in. She was a very pretty teacher, although she looked somewhat tired, and elderly. She sighed.

"Hello class. You may call me Mayuko-sensei... and I've been doing this forever. Now that you know about me, I'll take roll." She pulled a paper out of nowhere. "Arai."

"Here."

"Fujii."

"Here."

"Fujiwara."

"Here."

"Fukazawa."

"Here."

Kari and Sora simply watched. She read down the list with a tedious look on her face.

"Sasaki."

"Here."

"Sato."

"Here."

The teacher paused. Her eyes widened as she stared at the list. She looked up.

"Sohma."

"Here." Kari and Sora replied in unison. Mayuko-sensei stared at them for awhile, and then continued. She read the last name.

"Yoshira."

"Here," came two voices to the right of Kari and Sora. They looked over to see dazzling beauties, a boy and a girl. The girls jet black hair ran to her waist. Sora thought she could have called her snow white, as she had all the features, including the skin. She had dark blue eyes. The boy sitting next to her had similar features, though his hair fell just to his chin. They seemed highly optimistic.

Kari bit her lip. Twins. A brother and sister.

At lunch, the two girls sat at a table alone, eating their food in silence. Suddenly, Kari felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see the female member of the twins smiling at her.

"Hello," She chirped. "I'm Miku Yoshira. May I eat with you?"

Sora smiled. "Sure." Miku smiled and sat down.

"Did you guys just move in? I don't remember seeing you at the middle school."

Kari shook her head. "We didn't go to that middle school."

Miku was about to say something else when her brother came out of nowhere.

"Hi," he said with a crooked smile. Miku smiled and rolled her eyes.

"This is my brother, Takumi. Don't worry, he's a good guy, even if he is..." she punched his arm lightly as he sat down. "A little bit fragile."

Takumi shrugged. "So are you guys twins?"

Sora shook her head. "Nah, we're, uh, cousins... yeah."

"That's cool," Miku said. "Do you guys live together?"

"Yup," Kari said. "All our lives."

Miku smiled. "My brother is new here, too. He lived with my dad for the last fourteen years."

"Oh," Sora started.

"So... this is the first time you two have lived with eachother..." Kari observed.

Sora touched her chin. "Why the sudden change?"

Takumi looked down. "My dad died... from cancer..."

There was silence at the table for awhile. It was Sora who finally spoke up. "Uh, my mom is dead, and Kari's dad is dead... but we never really knew them, so... "

Takumi looked up. "Who raised you?"

"Our older cousins," Kari replied.

Everyone was quiet for awhile. Then they all burst out laughing. None of them really knew why.


	6. What it Means to be an Insider

I don't know why but lately all I've wanted to do is write... well, good thing thing for those of you who are reading my fic

Hahahahaha! I love two people very much... Cai-nikz kyosgirl88! Oh, and both have fics of their own, so check them out!

Cai-nikz: You asked me to clarify the parents of the characters, and I'll quickly sum up what it is already possible to know. Tohru and Akito are Kita and Kari's parents; Momiji is Tatsuya's dad; Kagura was Sora's mom, and Kureno and Arisa are Kubo's parents. More will be revealed later!

kyosgirl88: Tohru is alive... and somewhere within the next three chapters, she's going to make an appearance! You'll find out more about her then,

So on with the chapter!

Stabbing Immortal Regrets

Chapter Six

What it Means to be an Insider

Kari and Sora and the twins had become great friends in the two short weeks since school started. They ate lunch together and exchanged notes in class. They all decided to join the co-ed chess club. Kari and Sora were OK at chess, though they were nothing special. Miku and Takumi, however, were. They did there best to help teach the girls. They started making progress.

One morning in class, Mayuko-sensei came up with a crazy idea for a project.

"We're all going to be doing group projects on the Chinese Zodiac," she said, handing out papers. "The final presentation will compose of a three page essay, and some type of art creation that represents the story. Also, all members in your group must participate in a four part oral report. That means four people to a group. You guys can chose."

Just then, the bell rang. Miku looked at Sora and Kari.

"We have to work together!" she said with a huge smile on her face. Takumi bit his lip.

"Have you guys ever heard the story?" he asked.

Sora and Kari looked at eachother. "Yup," Kari said.

Miku took off. "We should get together tomorrow! Who's house should we have it at?"

Sora bit her lip. "We can't do it at ours..."

"OK, then we'll do it at our house!" Miku was now jumping up and down, clapping her hands. Everyone just stared at her.

(Next day after school)

Sora and Kari walked home with the twins after school. Both were very quiet. Miku, of course, noticed this immediately.

"Hey guys, you look kind of gloomy. Don't worry. Mom doesn't bite."

Kari laughed. "That's not it. It's just that we've never been to a friends house before."

Takumi's mouth dropped. "Seriously? That's kind of wierd..."

Miku punched her brother in the head. "Don't be rude, Takumi."

"Uh, sorry..."

Sora smiled. "It's OK."

They soon arrived at a nice, average looking house. It was an OK size, and it looked comfortable. The cousins followed the twins inside.

A very pretty middle aged woman greeted them. "Hello," she said. "I am Miku and Takumi's mother. I'll be up later with some snacks."

"Thanks mom!" Miku chirped, and the students ran upstairs. There was a nice study room with a long desk and four chairs. They took their seats and started going over some ideas.

"So," Takumi started. "What all do we know about the chinese zodiac?"

Sora shrugged. "Let's start with the story."

Miku smiled. "OK, so lot's of animals went to a party..."

Kari held up a finger. "One day, god invited twelve animals to a party."

Sora and Kari got started.

"The rat wanted to go very badly," Kari said. "So he tricked the cat and told him that the party was tomorrow."

"So when it came time for the banquet, the cat slept while dreaming of a banquet he would never attend," Sora said sadly. "While the rat rode all the way to the banquet on top of the cow."

"The cat was known as an outsider," Kari said. "To this day, he is just that."

There was nothing but silence for a few moments. Then Takumi spoke.

"Well, I think we know enough about the story."

Miku nodded. "Amen. What should we talk about now?"

Just then, the twins mother walked in with a plate of cookies.

"I thought you kids might be hungry," she said with a smile. She sat the plate on the desk, and after being thanked left.

Miku looked down and sighed. "Come on Takumi, she's not so bad."

"No, she's nice. She's just not dad."

Kari and Sora looked at eachother uncomfortably. Then Sora remembered something. "Uh, can we use your phone? We have to call Haru-san and tell him we got here safely and what not."

Miku nodded. "Sure. Follow me."

The two girls walked out, leaving Kari and Takumi alone. Takumi turned to her. "So... I guess you never knew your father. Do you know anything about him?"

Kari put a finger on her chin. "He was..." she searched for the words to describe the infamous Akito. "Very agresive."

Takumi looked down. "I wish my father was more agressive. He gave up... on everything." He shook his head. "Except for me. Being a dad was something he was good at."

Kari didn't know what to say for a minute. Then she spoke, "My... aunt once told me something about my grandmother. She said that she had lived a very rough life. My aunt too, I might say. Grandma never finished school... but she married a professor who died shortly after my mom was born. She became strong for her child. Apparently she was also the source that inspired my aunt to get out of the pit she was in." She gave him a smile. "I think sometimes people use all their strength for what is most important to them. I think your dad must have been like that."

Takumi stared for a minute and then bowed his head, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"May I... hug you?"

Kari froze. She didn't know what to say. And all of a sudden, he put his arms around her.

(In the kitchen)

"Hello?" the person on the other line said.

"Hi Haru-san. Sorry, I forgot to call you." Sora bit her lip.

"Oh, it's fine. As long as you're OK. Do you think their mom can take you home?"

"Hang on." She looked over at Miku. "Will your mom be able to drive us home?"

"I will be," said her mother, walking in. Sora smiled.

"She'll take us home," she told the cow.

"OK. Just be careful. If one of you transforms..."

"We'll be careful."

"K."

Sora hung up the phone.

Just then, she heard the last noise she needed to hear. There was a poof from upstairs. Before anyone could ask her what was going on, she darted up the stairs, Miku on her heels. Both girls stopped in the doorway.

There was Takumi, buried under a medium sized tiger. Miku stepped back. "G-good kitty..."

Takumi poked his head up. "Don't worry, it's Kari. Ugh, I can't breathe."

Sora got a hold of herself and kicked the big cat. "Get off of him. You're going to kill him."

Kari crawled off of Takumi. "Sorry. I let my guard down."

Sora started blabbing out a story. "You see everyone, Kari is in a tiger costume!"

Miku touched the tiger. "No she's not. This is real." She started shaking.

"Custom made- hey, agh!" Takumi had gotten up and had fallen on Sora. There was another loud poof and a snake slithered out of the uniform.

"Oh, and Sora's in that snake costume?" Miku said. "Nuh-uh. I don't think so." She shut the door. "I want an explanation." Takumi shrugged.

"I've always believed in the supernatural."

Suddenly there was another poof, and Takumi turned around as a nude Kari tried to cover herself with her shredded clothes. Miku went to a closet and handed her a robe. Kari quickly put it on. Soon after there was another poof. Sora just changed back into her uniform. The cousins looked at eachother.

"Um, lets just explain," Kari said. Sora shrugged. Both girls explained about the curse. At the end, the girls did rock paper scissors to decide who would get to tell them about Kita. Sora lost. She looked up.

"Um... there is another member of the curse... the head of the family, his symbol is god. He must know everything." She looked at Kari. "He doesn't tolerate... outsiders. He usually has their memories erased."

Miku's eyes widened. "My memory?"

Kari shook her head. "He won't find out. We'll keep this a secret."

Sora stood. "Come on Kari, Kita will _kill _you. Maybe we should just tell him."

Kari stood. "I'm going to call him. We'll see what he says."

Sora shook her head. "Not a good idea." But Kari was already headed for the kitchen.

(The main house)

Hatori answereed the phone. "Hello?"

"Hatori-san... I... n-need to speak with my b-brother."

The doctors cigarette fell out of his mouth. "He is in a very foul mood, Kari. It would be best if you didn't. Would you like me to tell him for you?"

Kari told the dragon what had happened. The dragon hung up and made his way to the god's room. He knocked gently on the door.

"What do you want, Hatori?" came the icy voice of the young man. Hatori opened the door and stepped in. Kita was sprawled out on the floor, his long black hair covering his white, bony face. He was breathing heavily. Hatori knelt and relayed the message. Kita just listened. When the doctor was finished, he sat up and touched Hatori's cheek.

"They can keep their worthless memories," he hissed. "I've been bored. Let's see how much pain we can make them suffer."

Hatori left the room feeling sick to his stomach. Akito had enjoyed making the juunishi cower and come to him, and only him. Kita, however, just lived to make anyone he could touch feel as horrible and worthless as he could make them feel. He had no love for anyone, not even his sister.

The sky was cloudy, and as Hatori walked to his car, he had a very strong feeling of De ja vous.


	7. The Scrapbook

Hello readers! I know I took a little longer to update. Sorry. My sister had her baby a week ago, and I just had sinus surgery! Anyways, that's my excuse. But here's another chapter! And to everyone who is worried about Tohru and curious to what's going on with her, she will make an appearance in the next chapter! I promise I will update as soon as I can.

Stabbing Immortal Regrets

Chapter Seven

The Scrapbook

It had been two weeks since Miku and Takumi had found out about the zodiac curse. Hatori had called Hatsuharu and explained what the head of the family had said.When the girls had gotten home, the cow had relayed the part of the message that said their friends could keep their memories. He couldn't tell them the rest. Kita would kill him.

Kari and Sora had been going to the twins house often, to work on the school project. It was their last day to work on it, and the siblings mother had gone on a business trip with a command that no friends would be allowed in the house while she was gone.The teenagers settled on going to Kari and Sora's apartment. They met up after school and started to walk there.

"So," Miku said. "You're living with your older cousin, ne?"

"Yeah," Kari said.

"Is he a member of the zodiac too?" Takumi asked.

Sora nodded. "Yup. He's the cow. Zodiac members can only be raised by other zodiac members, but for no more then ten years."

Kari looked at the twins. "For the first ten years of our life, we were raised by our aunt and uncle. Our uncle was the rooster. Their son, who is a couple of years younger then us, is the boar."

Miku snapped her fingers. "And six years ago, you had to go live with Haru-san, right?"

The cousins nodded. Sora sighed. "But he works until six. He might bring home take-out, though. We told him you guys were coming over."

Kari grinned. "He's excited to meet you. He says you guys sound cool."

They soon arrived. Sora pulled out her key and let them in. They walked into the fairly simple apartment.

"So," Takumi said. "Where are we going?"

Sora bit her lip mischieviously. "Haru-san's room."

Kari shot her a look. "No way. You've heard the stories."

Sora shrugged. "He won't find out."

Miku looked at them. "Uh, what stories? What are you talking about?"

Sora shrugged. "They say that Haru-san has an insane black side that comes out when he snaps. But we've never seen it."

Kari glared at her cousin. "That doesn't mean we won't! We aren't supposed to go in there!"

"Oh come on, Kari, he has to be hiding something in there. Aren't you the least bit curious?"

"Sora, have you ever seen a rampaging bull on TV? I bet you that is what it's going to be like."

Sora rolled her eyes. "You tell me something. What's more dangerous? A cow or a tiger?"

"You're insane!"

"I'm a little curious," Miku said.

"Yeah," said Takumi.

"Then it's settle," Sora declared. "We're going in!"

They dragged Kari with them.

The cow's room was pretty simple. Their was a folded up futon in the corner, a dresser in another, and a bookshelf. Sora walked over to it. Kari bit her lip. "I want my mom."

Sora shot her a look. "You don't even know your mom, retard."

Takumi looked at Kari. "You don't?"

Kari shrugged. "She wasn't emotionally stable enough to even see me. I think she was brainwashed by Akito."

Miku looked up. "Akito?"

"The previous head of the family," Sora said, looking through books. "And Kari's father. He died before she was born." He hand stopped at a rather large brown book. "High school scrap book?"

Kari turned. "Haru-san's high school scrapbook?"

Sora took it down. "If I'm not mistaken, he went to the same high school your mom went to. And Yuki-sama, Momiji-san..."

"And the cat," Kari whispered. "Not to mention Auntie and Hanajima."

They all sat against the wall. Sora placed her hand on the cover. "I... I'm not so sure I want to open it."

Kari bit her lip. "Just do it."

Sora opened it slowly. There was a picture on the title page. She gasped.

"Look... is that Haru-san?"

Kari laughed. "Look at auntie! She looks like she's about to kill someone!"

Sora stared at it. "That must be Yuki-sama." She paused at a face that looked full of frustration. "The cat."

Kari locked her eyes on a happy face that was full of life.

"I think that's my mom."

Suddenly, they heard the door open. They all looked up.

Miku looked at her watch. "It's only four-thirty. I thought he wasn't going to be home till six!"

Sora ran to the bookshelf, returning that which she took. They all turned to leave and froze.

There was a man standing in the doorway. And it wasn't the cow. He wore a tight black jacket with identical sweats. He had long silver hair tied back in a medium-high pony tail. His eyes were made of ice.

Kari's lip quivered as she whispered, "Yuki-sama."

Rumors said that after Akito had taken Tohru, the rat had joined an infamous South Korean assassin company. He had quickly risen to the top position, and the only one he made any contact with at all anymore was the cow. Haru-san had always said that Yuki-sama was the best martial artist he had ever met. Still, it wasn't a path the cow thought he would take.

The rat glared at the teenagers. "Where is he?"

Sora stared at him wide-eyed. "He get's home from work at six."

The rat looked around and gave them a wicked grin. "You aren't supposed to be in here, are you?"

They didn't need another hint. They darted past the killer and buried inside the girls room. Takumi could feel the mans cold eyes piercing through him even after they shut the door.

Miku looked at the cousins. "Who was that?"

Sora took a deep breath. "That was Yuki Sohma, the rat. He's an assassin."

Takumi looked at them. "He was in the book. He looked so different, though. He just looked like a harmless kid in the picture. But out there..."

Kari shook her head. "First time I've seen him in person. I probably wouldn't have been so scared if I hadn't just gotten caught." She punched Sora in the arm.

The friends worked on their project for awhile. Before they knew it, they were finished. They heard a knock on the door. Sora bit her lip. "Come in..."

The cow walked it looking angry. "I have food," he said in a tone that made them all follow him without a word. They all sat down at the table. The rat was leaning against a wall. Haru stood next to him.

"We have one rule," he said. "One rule in this house. And you broke it."

The rat had a budweiser in his hand. He took a drink of it. The cow continued.

"There are things in there that you cannot see."

Sora stood. "But why not? Why-"

Haru slammed his hands on the table. "Because Kita would beat the shit out of you, and maybe even kill Kari! Do you want that to happen? Do you know what he can do? Do you have any idea what he's done!" He smashed the table in half. Sora sat back down, tears in her eyes. Kari and Miku were shaking. The cow took a plate and smashed it on the floor. "Do you want your friends to get hurt?"

Yuki looked at him. "Haru... you need to calm down. They only looked at that scrapbook. It won't be like RIn-"

Haru shot him a death glare. "Do NOT talk about her. Don't even mention her."

Yuki looked at Sora and Kari. "Walk your friends home. Everything will be fine when you get back. He's just gone black. I'll take care of it."

The four friends ran out the door, leaving the fight behind them.

Sora shook her head. "You were right, Kari. I'm sorry."

Miku let out a weak laugh. "I'm guessing he's not usually like that?"

"Never," the cousins said in unison.

Takumi bit his lip. "If he's an assassin, Yuki I mean, why is he here?"

Kari shook her head. "It can only mean one thing."

Sora nodded. "God is calling the zodiac back together."

Miku touched Kari's shoulder. "Why now of all times?"

Kari shook her head. "I have no way of knowing. But I don't think he's doing it for a good reason."

Takumi bit his lip as he looked at the tiger. "You seem afraid of him. So do you, Sora. Why?"

Sora shook her head. "Let's just say he's... angry, all the time. And he isn't very nice."

Takumi stared at Kari with concern. She had started shaking. He had a feeling there was something the girls didn't want to say. However, he decided that the girls had a right to keep what they felt a secret, so he didn't ask.

They got to the twins house, said their goodbyes, and the snake and the tiger headed home. Sora bit her lip.

"You still haven't told them," she told Kari quietly.

Kari took a deep breath. "I really don't know how. They might assume we have some kind of similar relationship to theirs, and I can't let them think that. I can't do it yet. I can't tell them about Kita. It would be too... complicated."

Sora nodded. "OK."

When they walked into the apartment, Haru was sitting on the sofa with his face in his hands. Yuki was standing across from him. The cow looked up.

"Hey guys. Um... just be more careful, OK?"

Kari nodded. Sora just looked down. "If it has to be that way."

The girls went to their room. Kari looked out the window. "What do you think Haru-san meant?"

Sora looked up. "What do you mean?"

Kari sat on her bed. "I mean, he talked like Kita had done something... really bad." She layed down.

Sora sat on her bed. "He talked like Kita... was going to do something to Miku and Takumi... but what?"

Kari was quiet for several minutes. Then she spoke. "Do you... think... Kita would really... kill me?"

Sora didn't know how to answer that. In truth, she suspected he would, depending on what she did, but... Kita was so much more different with Kari. If he knew any such thing as favor, he fovored her. Sora didn't understand why that meant he had to be so cruel to her though. She shuddered as she allowed herself to remember New Years.

(New Years)

_The celebration was coming to an end without incident. Both girls wondered why, but they decided maybe it was just a lucky year for them. They were dancing, hanging out with cousins and quite frankly having the time of their life. They almost wondered if Kita wouldn't even talk to them._

_Perhaps they jinxed themselves._

_Kari went into a hall, searching for a restroom. She hadn't been to the mainhouse a lot, only for New Years, so she didn't really know the place. Just as fate would have it, the empty room she walked into was Kita's. She found a restroom and quickly used it. When she walked out, Kita was at the door._

_"Hello, little sister," he whispered softly. He shut the door and locked it. Kita was actually a full thirty minutes older then her, but this wasn't the time to be smartellic. She bowed._

_"I... didn't know this was your room, Kita-sama-"_

_He was in front of her in a flash. He flung her to the floor._

_"I'm s-sorry!" Kari bawled. "P-please-"_

_Her pleas were only met with beatings and the god's feral laughter. When all of his energy was gone, he collapsed on her. Kari was somehow concious as he whispered in her ear. "Bleed for me." He had fallen asleep on her, and she had eventually passed out._

_Kari awoke the next day in her room. Sora was next to her, her eyes full of worry. Kari told her everything. She never told anyone else._

(Back to present)

When Sora looked over at Kari again, the tiger was asleep. She turned over. She had a feeling something was wrong.

(Chapter Seven, end)

Yeah! Please review! I love reviews! And I love constructive criticism! And praise! And motivation! PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE, REVIEW :D!


	8. The Broken Princess and the Prisoner

Hello, my amazing readers! Here we have another chapter. And in this one we shall see... (drum roll) our amazing and well missed Tohru! Yay! Sorry for those of you who have been waiting for so long. You will see another person who you might have been wondering about... hahahahahahaha...

Thankyou's and Q&A:

Rose of Death: I'm happy you liked it! Please don't kill me!

Cai-nikz: Thankyou for reviewing! I hope you'll like this.

cocoke5: You get to see Tohru, lalalalalala... some strange things are in store for our faverite rice ball! Oh, and no, Kita did not rape his sister. He just beat the crap out of her and then passed out on her... yeah. I'm not that big of a fan for incestish things. Then every kind of intercourse in the Sohma family is kind of like incest... but more indirect! So no immediate family intercourse, yucky yucky. However, that doesn't mean he won't rape someone else in the future...

Um... this won't really have Kari and Sora and them... it's kind of something I've been meaning to add for awhile, but I think you'll like it. I don't know, it might be kind of short... so...

Please read and REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Stabbing Immortal Regrets

Chapter Eight

The Broken Princess and the Prisoner

It was a quiet day at Sohma house. The birds sang happily, and a slight breeze tickled the estate. The god was nowhere to be seen. A petite hand brushed a bar, one that held a soul that had been confined there for years. Sad auburn eyes looked inside, knowing that the soul was probably in a corner, drowning in his pain.

"Kyo?"

No response. Still, the person seeking him didn't leave. She gripped the bar.

"Kyo."

It was now a command, more then a question. Still there was no answer. Silence consumed her, and she couldn't stand it any longer.

"Kyo!"

For awhile, the silence didn't flee. She almost turned to leave, when she heard his voice.

"Hello, Tohru."

The woman sighed. "I almost thought you might have finally escaped. I wish that was the case."

More silence. She tried not to think of how tired the voice of the cat had become, how it sounded as if he had lost the will to fight years ago. She got to the point.

"Kita... he is my son, Kyo. I can talk to him about letting you go..."

"Tohru," came the cat's voice. "Do you have any idea how much he hates you? Did you know he would kill you if he had the chance? He... is a monster."

The woman gripped the bars and looked down. The cat came into view. He looked so tired, like an old soldier who had lost every war he fought in, along with every battle. He looked her in the eyes.

"Why now, Tohru?" he asked. "You've had nothing to do with me or anyone for years. Why now?"

Tohru looked surprised. "How long... how long has it been?"

Kyo stared at her. "Seventeen years."

All Tohru could do was stare. She took a few steps back and sat on a bench. She put her face in her hands and started bawling. "What h-happened to me Kyo?" she sobbed. "What did he do to me?"

The cat looked down. "I've been wondering that for years."

She looked at him, tears dancing down her face. "Tell me about them. My children."

Kyo shook his head. "Kita come's here to torment me sometimes. I've never met Kari. Kita... is worse then Akito. Not to mention he's a genius."

Tohru's eys widened. "What?"

Kyo shrugged. "I actually heard that from Hatori, but when your in the god's presence, you can practically feel his power. I don't know where it comes from."

Tohru looked at him thoughtfully. "How does he treat his sister?"

Kyo wanted to pretend he didn't hear that question. It was one he didn't want to answer. Finally, he sighed. "Practically worse then the others. He's put her in the hospital three times. Once when she was eight, again when she was eleven, and two years ago, when she was fourteen. Always at New Years, he will hurt her. Last year, they thought she might have to go to the hospital, but Hatori said it wouldn't be necessary so they just took her home."

Tohru couldn't believe what she was hearing. But curiosity overcame the shock. "Who is she living with?"

"Hatsuharu. And Kagura's daughter, Sora." He bit his lip, wondering if he should tell her the next part.

"What?" she asked.

He gave in. "A 'Tohru' happened. Two of their friends found out about the curse. They were twins, a boy and a girl. Kita wants them to keep their memory. We all know we can't do anything about what obviously will happen."

Tohru shook her head. "We have to help them, in any way we can. Tell me everything Hatori's been telling you."

The cat shrugged. "He told me Sora's been getting dangerously curious. She and her friends were investigating in Haru's room. He says he is worried that they will do something forbidden. He worries if that happens, Kita will find out."

Tohru just stared at him. "Does... Hatori have any ideas?"

Kyo nodded. "He thinks these outsiders might be able to break the curse, and set us all... free..." he let out a low laugh. "He wants to help them."

Tohru tilted her head. "What is he planning to do?"

Kyo was about to answer when he realized what was going on. He silently cursed himself for getting pulled into it. However, he knew what it would mean if he let her see that he knew. He kept his composure calm, and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know that. I think he was still brainstorming." He stared at her, silently praying she would fall for it.

Tohru looked at him suspiciously, and then nodded. "I'll do what I can to help." And she left.

Kyo knew he had practically given Hatori hell in a flower wrapped present with a bow on top.

(Kita's room)

The god lay on the floor, gasping, trying to fill his dying lungs, when the knock came. He rolled his eyes.

"Come in, wench."

Tohru walked in and bowed before sitting down. She kept her eyes on the floor. Kita smirked.

"What did he tell you?"

The woman looked up and relayed everything Kyo had told her about Hatori. Kita scowled.

"You're not telling me something. Doesn't matter. I'll get it out of you later." He was suddenly was thrown into an intense coughing fit. Blood drenched his hands. He didn't seem to think much of it.

"Get out," he said.

Tohru walked towards the door and opened it. She stopped.

"What?" Kita asked irratably.

Tohru didn't turn around, but she did bow her head.

"Kari... please be nicer to her. Please don't hurt her anymore."

The god smirked, knowing what cut would strike the deepest. "Why don't you ever protect her?_Your_ mother would have protected _you._"

Tohru was shaking. She walked out without another word.

Kita tried to go back to sleep, wondering what his little sister was doing.

Chapter Eight

End

Wow, kind of shorter then I thought. Still, I hope you liked it! Please review!


	9. The Hungry God

Yo. Sorry it's been so long. I really don't have a good excuse... but I will try to do better!

Wow... Lots of pretty reviews! I'm happy. Let's see...

cocoke5: You had to wait awhile for this chapter. Gomen nasai.

Cai-nikz: This may be the chapter you have been waiting for.

Crimson-Juno: Dude, this fic is so depressing, I'm gonna have to write a happy Furuba fic soon. I'll try to give it a happy ending!

sakuraloveskyosohma: Yeah, but this is set when he's in his thirties... and now I'm confused too. .

Lorelyne: Dude, I love Akito. I didn't want to kill him off, but this fic required it. One of these days, I'm going to write an Akito centered fic! Then we can both smile, ne?

Angel of Laments: Wow... I'm so happy you like this so much! But I do feel bad, because I haven't updated in so long... I'll try to do better!

sango92: I'm so happy you liked it! I'll try to update better!

Another HUGE thankyou to all of you who reviewed! But please don't stop! I love reviews!

This chapter should help some things make more sense. This chapter is very much needed, and so... I hope you like it!

Stabbing Immortal Regrets

Chapter Nine

The Hungry God

(Seventeen Years Ago)

That smell... the smell of sakura blossoms falling to the earth... which created them. The plain, dirty earth, created such beauty. It let them grow, it let them take in the sun, let them drink of it. But as the earth watched, it grew so jealous. It watched alone as its creation selfishly became happy. The earth grew to hate the tiny lives, and when they fell, it didn't show them any mercy.

Akito Sohma watched this with steel eyes. He had no need to care for a reflection of his heart. In his hard, unchanging mind, he would always be right.

However, there was one thing that drove the god crazy... and her name was Tohru Honda. Year after year, she only made things worse. They loved her more and more. She gave them more and more hope, as she got closer and closer to breaking the curse.

The truth was that Akito did not want the damn curse lifted. It gave him power over these people, and the closer that girl got to breaking the curse, the closer she got to taking that power away. He could not allow it. Without power, he was just like the rest of those pathetic people outside of his world. Perhaps even moreso. The mere thought made him gag. People were a disgusting thing. And to be just like them was sickening. He would rather die young then to be normal. He would delight in his family suffering through the eons. It was what they deserved for forgetting their master.

But how could he stop her? He wanted to kill her. He would... if not for all theywwould... if not for all they who loved her. No, he had to be more elusive, but so much more cruel. Not only to her, but all of them. But how...ould... if not for all they who loved her. No, he had to be more elusive, but so much more cruel. Not only to her, but all of them. But how... who loved her. No, he had to be more elusive, but so much more cruel. Not only to her, but all of them. But how...

Damn. Such complicated matters made the god's head hurt. He needed to... kill this wretched pain, this anxiety. Oh, how he lusted for something to kill. But she, that horrible wench, was making all of his little toys too strong. She ruined everything. Her light erased his dark power. If only he could make her light go away...

Akito sat up abrubtly. Make... her light... why had he not thought of this before! It was brilliance. All one needed to disable the sun's power was to cut off the light. And he could do it. He could torment and choke that light out of her. He could shut off the light and bring his deciples back to the endless dark they belonged in... an endless dark where they would be with him. Forever. He would be their all. He would be their reason for survival. Oh, it was genius! All he had to do was kill the light of the sun.

But... how could he do that? That ugly Honda girl was surrounded by a bunch of worthless idiots who loved her and would give up everything to protect her. How could he possibly get away with breaking her?

But then, if she was willing...

Yes! Yes, of course! That foolish woman had such a kind heart, it would be so simple to lure her in, make her think he was just lonely. So simple to snap that bitch in half. He smiled at his plan and walked towards the phone.

(Shigure Sohma's Estate)

"That is it, you damn rat, I am sick of you!"

Life at Shigure's was ordinary. Yuki and Kyo trying to kill each other, Tohru making dinner. The dog smiled at the familiar environment. He liked this. It was... comfortable. He leaned back in his chair, brewing up delectable schemes to torture his editor. Ah, life was good.

For about ten more seconds.

"Rrriiiinnnnnggggg!"

Shigure looked up. Who would be calling at this time of night? He walked over to the phone.

"Hello, Sohma's!" the dog sang into the phone.

There was a moment of silence, and then...

"Hello, Shigure."

The dog froze. "Akito."

"Heh, what's wrong? Unhappy to hear from me?"

Shigure smirked. "Not at all."

"Well then, sorry to disappoint you. I need to speak to Miss Honda immediately. If that's alright..."

"Oh, absolutely. One moment."

Shigure put the phone down and took a deep breath. "Tohru! You have a phone call!"

Tohru looked up. "Oh! Be right there!"

Tohru ran over and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

Yuki and Kyo did not cease their conflict. Shigure walked outside. He looked at his yard, the forest surrounding it. So many good, happy times came to mind. He gave a sad smile at how much had happened. Now, he was going to just let it change. He was truly the worst of the worst. He just let things happen around him. ALl the time. It was pathetic, and he knew it. But that was how he was. And he really had no desire to change at all. That was why he was Akito's bitch. He let the master do what he would without protest whatsoever.

He came back inside. He looked over at Tohru. "What did he say?"

TOhru smiled. "I'm supposed to go see him tomorrow."

Shigure nodded. "I see. I think Akito san is having a rough time, by the way. I would suggest you keep this visit from Yuki and Kyo."

Tohru looked slightly surprised. Then she settled and nodded. "Alright. I guess I can see the logic in that."

Shigure nodded. "Well then, what's for dinner?"

"I thought I would make beef stew tonight, actually."

"Beef stew?" Yuki said coming in, a bloody Kyo right behind him.

"Kyo!" Tohru gasped. "Are you alright? You're bleeding!"

"I'm fine," Kyo snapped. He sat down.

Tohru sighed. "Ok. How was everyone's day?"

(Next Morning)

Tohru woke before anyone. That is, except for Shigure.

"You off?" the dog asked.

Tohru nodded. "He told me to come early."

Shigure nodded. "Sit down for a moment."

Tohru tilted her head, but did so.

Shigure lit up a cigarette. "Since you've lived here, what all have you come to know about Akito?"

Tohru thought about it for a minute. "He's in a lot of pain."

Shigure sighed, somewhat disappointed. "What else?"

"He's very angry inside. I want to help him, though. I really think that he's just lonely. If I can help him... there just has to be a way. Maybe it's the way to break the curse. Then, all this sorrow I've seen, it would end."

Shigure thought for a moment. "Do you really think you're strong enough to overcome the god's schemery?"

Tohru nodded. "I think I can. It could be my only chance, Shigure. I have to try."

Shigure closed his eyes. "I will not stop you, however, I would never be able to forgive myself if I did not warn you how powerful he can be." He took a deep breath. "Tohru, Akito loathes you. He will try to bring you down in the worst way possible. The only way to stop him is to bring him down first." He looked at Tohru.

Tohru shook her head. "I am not going so I can break him. I really think I can make it. I really think I can help him. That's what I want to do."

Shigure looked away. "Then do what you will. But take my word, you are in for disaster."

Tohru closed her eyes. "Thankyou for everything, Shigure. I will not forget it." Then she bowed, and left.

(Present)

Shigure inhaled his death stick, his eyes unbearebly sad.

"If only... I had stopped her..."

(End)


End file.
